Holy Eva Wars You Must Stand Alone
by Sun'Alver
Summary: Shinji Ikari moves alone to Tokyo Three to avoid being a burden to his caretakers and maybe start a new life, a normal one without the pain of the past to haunt him. The Past dies hard, however, as Shinji become embroiled in a plot outside of his understanding, Shinji has to embrace both his past and the hidden world of magic if he hopes to survive and live the life he wants.


Holy Eva War: You Must Stand Alone

By Sun'Alver (Formerly Ronin109)

Disclaimer:

I Don't Own Neon Genesis blah blah blah. Do we still even needs these things at this point in time?

A/N At the end of the Chapter

Kozo Fuyutsuki was not a young man, the hairs of his head showing the first signs of graying was more than enough proof of that, but for the first time in years 'Old Kozo', as his students called him, found himself feeling far older than he would ever like to admit. His head hurt, his bones were aching, his posture was weighted as if some invisible force had placed a lifetime of worries and weight on his who might take the time to glance into the car that Kozo was driving might just see an older man returning home after another horrible day of work, same as everyone else in this thankless world. Kozo Fuyutsuki would have laughed if he had been aware of such thoughts, how he would wish such things were the reason for him feeling so old. No, Kozo was not so fortunate to merely blame his work for his troubles.

The sky above flashed, clouds above barely hiding the sparks of white as thunder loomed over the hills, echoing dully as if sound itself were weighted down by the thoughts going through Kozo's mind. Getting out of his car, Fuyutsuki paused for a moment, ignoring the brewing storm above to look at the place that had been his home for just a few years short of a decade. Nestled in the hills just outside suburbia America, it was both a humble two floor home and yet impressive given Fuyutsuki's work as a college professor at nearby university in the American North West. The house had not changed since Fuyutsuki had purchased it years ago, after moving to America after leaving his position at Kyoto University. Indeed, very little changed had changed since the years he came here, but while just a few days, if not hours ago this place had been a welcoming place to return to, now it was just as foreign and strange to Kozo as the day he saw the place for the first time.

A short walk and the unlocking of the front door later only added to the unwelcoming feeling of this place, Kozo standing in the doorway as the sky began to let out a steady torrent of water, bathing the earth and washing away whatever footprints Kozo might have left behind. Kozo found himself at a lost, part of him confused and dazed, not understanding why his home for the last few years felt so strange to him. Kozo managed to scoff at that, he knew full and well why everything was so unwelcoming now.

No longer had he returned to this place to find it brightly lit luring Kozo like a moth to the flame. When he opened the door his nose was not seduced by the smells of a warm meal prepared with innocent affection nor his ears lulled by the sounds of classical music being played over the stereo.

Most importantly, Kozo Fuyutsuki was not greeted by the sound of small feet running from the kitchen, as storm gray eyes that looked at him with excitement as the young child cried out in a voice that was less shrill as it was energetic 'Welcome Home, Sensei!'

"I'm home …" Fuyutsuki managed to say, the name of child who use to greet him nearly every day unable to get past the lump in his throat. Fuyutsuki knew exactly why he could not call the name of the child he had been caring for these last few years, the child who looked up to the old man as the closest thing to family they knew.

Fuyutsuki could not utter the child's name because Fuyutsuki had sent the child away, sent the child back to his actual blood relatives back in Japan. Fuyutsuki had many regrets with such a decision, how he knew that the child would not find a welcoming home in the house of his aunt and uncle. Fuyutsuki had to bribe the duo with nearly all of his remaining savings just to agree to take in the child for a few short years. Fuyutsuki also regretted sending the child back by himself, in the care of strangers back to the homeland of the parents the child barely knew. Fuyutsuki regretted not teaching the child more, regretted both times Fuyutsuki had been very strict and times Fuyutsuki had been lax on the child.

But the thing that Fuyutsuki regretted the most was the lie he had told the child as Fuyutsuki said his goodbye at the airport hours ago. The little white lie he had told his young charge in order to get the child to calm down and go with the impatient staff. The lie that had brought the smallest, but most dangerous of smiles on the young boy's face. A smile that had with it the smallest glimmer of hope.

"Don't Worry Shinji, I'll be joining you in Japan shortly…."

"R~Really Sensei?"

"I Promise, Shinji"

Fuyutsuki sighed as he threw his bag stuff full of test Fuyutsuki had to grade for his classes, or papers some of his American colleges wished for him to peer-review. All of it was pointless now, but even as he cast such things aside the weight that bore down on him did not seem to leave, it only oppressed him further. Each step seemed to echo in Fuyutsuki's head, the creaking of the wood whispers of guilt as the older gentlemen made his way to his private study.

Casually Fuyutsuki glanced in nearly every room he passed, but his eyes were harden as he gazed within, as if expecting, waiting, hoping that at any moment would lazily lash out from the darkness and would calmly approach and free Fuyutsuki from his guilt. Bitterly Fuyutsuki sighed as no room provided such an easy escape as he entered his study.

Fuyutsuki study was nothing he would deem 'special' in the slightest, though anyone who came in might have thought it fitted Kozo's educated background nicely. An aged desk surrounded by selves filled to the brim with books ranging from studies of Metaphysical Biology to various epics of history ranging from the Iliad to the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The books were only broken apart by objects and souvenirs from Fuyutsuki's youth when he was able to travel more freely or just barely held together remains and relics that served as physical vessels of memories held within Fuyutsuki's mind.

The most notably thing, however, was less of something that was there, and more the lack of something. A box, simple in construction yet ornate in design, had been opened and left bare, but there was nothing inside to show. Only an indentation of something that was once there hinted of its existence. But other than watching for a moment, Kozo took no other reaction as he sat in his desk. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and with a wayward flick of his foot against the side of the desk, the lowest drawer swung open, revealing a crystal decanter half-filled with a deep amber liquid.

Taking the decanter and a glass, pouring himself a generous portion and with little ceremony, down the contents of the glass with little more than a slight cringe in his face. "Hmph ... now I understand why Americans like their whiskey so much." Kozo mused as he poured himself a more sensible amount before slowly twirling the glass, watching the liquid slosh around. Kozo was more of a port kind of man, but now whiskey would have to do. After all, he was not here to relax. He was here to for much darker reasons.

As Kozo continued to swirl the glass before him, small specks of orange light began to appear like dancing embers from a crackling flame. They were short lived at first, barely noticeable if not paid attention too, but very quickly they began to grow at a rate that could not be ignored. Kozo did not seem to mind however, instead he just closed his eyes, allowing the harsh scent of the whiskey to tingle his nostrils before he opened his eyes again.

Kozo no longer was moving his hand, merely holding the glass still as he watched what was before him. On the edge of the glass was a butterfly, bright and glowing orange, wings flapping slowly sending small showers of ember like lights with every flap. Kozo smiled, recalling for the first time he had ever witness such a display. The first time he had meet Yui.. and the first time he had learned of magic.

* * *

Kozo Fuyutsuki felt that in his professional opinion, he was in way over his head. Standing before what on the outside looked like a tradition compound with an impossibly complex security presence, Kozo wondered if he was even going to make it out of this place alive. After all, the offer that brought him here seemed too good to be true.

At first, Kozo's life seemed to be going great. Gaining his PhD in Metaphysical Biology several years earlier than expected and with several respected papers under his belt, it seemed life would be rewarding and straight forward for Kozo Fuyutsuki. However, life rarely worked that way, and for all of his apparent brilliance, Kozo lacked one particular thing.

Connections.

Kozo knew that the idea of workplace politics existed almost everywhere, but in secondary education Japan, it was outright brutal. And in his glorious drive to become a professor, Kozo had ended up stepping on and outshining a LOT of people. People who just so happened to have a LOT of power and influence. People who did not take kindly to the relatively younger upstart bursting into the room and threatening their positions. Long story short, despite all of his advancement, all of his brilliance, Kozo could not get anything. Kozo couldn't get a job, he couldn't get grants, almost every step of the way in any direction he tried to take, those who held the power did not want Kozo to advance in the slightest, least he threaten their position and power. It seemed for all of his brilliance, Kozo Fuyutsuki would become nothing.

Kozo glanced around as he walked along the wooden path, escorted but large, suited men who looked double his weight and had at least a foot and a half over his height. Some of the sliding doors were cracked open, and inside he saw what appeared to be countless people, wearing traditional clothing, all kneeling down in a state of trance like prayer or mediation. All of whom were guarded by powerful and dangerous looking thugs and guards.

But at Kozo's dark moment, just as Kozo was about to be thrown out of his hole in the wall apartment. these people came with an offer he couldn't refuse. Calling themselves the Hayashibara Group, they made Kozo a simple offer. Tutor and teach a young woman in their care, and they will all by assure Kozo a prime appoint at Kyoto University. As a measure of good faith, they paid off nearly all of Kozo's debts and assured Kozo's rent would not become an issue for a very long time.

Desperation spoke faster than any rational thought Kozo could formulate, though now he had to wonder if it was worth it. Research turned up very little about the Hayashiabara Group, other than they apparently backed a lot of important people in Japan. Honestly Kozo couldn't shake the feeling that they were some kind of yukuza group or cult, but whenever he felt he might have found something on them, the information trail always seemed to dry up.

So lost in thought that Kozo almost ran into the guard that was escorting him. "You're charge is in here. I trust you will keep things ... professional" The guard then hurried Kozo into the room and shut the door, effectively locking Kozo in. Inside the room everything seemed well. There was a chalk board set up for him and a low level desk with several books scatted about. At first, it seemed like Kozo was the only one there, but as he approached he could make out the sound of deep breathing. By the time he reached the board, one load squeak from the floor and from behind the desk shot up a girl.

"I'm awake! I'm up!"

Kozo blinked a few times at the sight of his student. She was apparently somewhere in her mid to late teens, wearing a lab coat that seemed several sizes too large for her. Her short brown hair was in a bit of a tangled mess, hinting that she had been asleep there for quite some time. But the thing that caught Kozo's attention the most as he storm blue eyes, almost gray in color, and the beaming smile on the young woman's face as she seemed to focus on him. They carried with them a sense of kindness with a kind of teasing mischief in them, one that was somehow infectious.

"Why Hello, Professor." The young woman started, smiling growing even wider.  
You're my new teacher, yes? Pleasure to meet you, my name is Yui Ikari"

And only after a few days ...

'And Now I see WHY they offered me so much for this job'

Kozo mentally groaned as he began to write down the first parts of a rather long and complicated chemical formulae on the board. It was not that Yui was dumb, far from it. In fact Kozo was convinced that the girl might know more than him in some areas. It just the Yui Ikari was a TERRIBLE student. Once again not in the matter that she was stupid...

Kozo felt something hit him in the back of the head and at his feed, the small white ball of what appeared to be a torn off piece of eraser fell to a halt, near a handful of similarly sized pieces. Kozo could hear both a chuckle of amusement escaping Yui's mouth, apparently finding how Kozo could keep going with a straight face funny.

Yes, Yui Ikari was a rather bright young woman... it was more like she was a trouble maker. Innocent thus far, but he had a feeling that as things went in, Yui would take bolder steps to see what would cause Kozo to go off ... and he suspected, her guards to come rushing in. Kozo only had speculation thus far, but he guessed that Yui parents were some very powerful and very protective people.

"Miss Ikari." Kozo finally stated as he turned around, just in time to have a spit ball beam in right between the eyes. Yui was frozen like a dear in the head lights, dropping the straw from presumably where ever she had gotten the object in the first place. Very quickly, however, Yui recovered, leaning on her arm, looking at Kozo with an oddly forward manner. "I told you to call me, Yui, Professor."

"Yui." Kozo said, not sure why he felt oddly flustered at the informality. "It's quite clear to me you are advanced, more so than even myself in many fields, so much so that I seem to be having trouble holding your attention." Yui giggled at that comment but Kozo continued. "So how about a deal? If you promise to give you undivided attention, I'll teach you in matters you are actually interested in learning."

This actually seemed to catch Yui's interest, much to Kozo's surprise. Honestly the offer was rather childish in his opinion, but Yui seemed intrigued at the idea. Finally, the young woman smiled as she began to swirl her finger around lazily. "Deal, but let's make it interesting." Kozo sighed as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered just what in the world Yui would say this time.

"You can teach me about the world that exist outside the walls of this place..."

That caught Kozo's attention as he opened his eyes, but very quickly the strange nature of Yui's request was forgotten. Before Kozo were dozens, if not hundreds of what looked to me like free floating embers, dancing through the air, forming around Yui, especially her finger. Slowly her spinning finger stopped, and the embers began to converge, taking position, slowly and quickly forming into a fully three dimension bird that was flapping its wings happily.

"And I will teach you about MY world." Yui smiled was wicked, enchantingly so before a flick of the wrist sent the embers shooting out, piecing through apparently every physical object before fading away. "A world of Magic, Professor."

* * *

Kozo chuckled as he tipped his glace, causing the magically created butterfly to shatter back into its parts, the ember like balls of magic dancing away, a few of which fell into his glass and, strangely, was absorbed into the whiskey. Slowly Kozo brought the cup to his lips and took a slight sip at first, savoring the harsh flavor before he down the remainder and poured himself another.

Those days seemed so long ago and seemed so simple at the time. The odd mixture of Kozo and Yui being both student and teacher to each other. And, of course, as the two spent time with each other, as the days and weeks began to stretch on into months and years, so did the bounds of friendship and maybe ... something more.

Kozo still had no idea if it was all in his mind, the desperate ramblings of a man advancing in his years without the companionship of intellectual equal, if not superior. But Kozo started to have feelings for his younger student and teacher as she blossomed from an young adult to a stunning woman that was equal parts intelligent as mischievous. And for a while Kozo thought that maybe Yui ... but Kozo did not act on it. Yui was so full of life and even then Kozo felt old. Plus Kozo was Yui's only lifeline to the outside world, her uncensored glimpse of a world without magic. Kozo could not take advantage of the fact he was her only window out.

Kozo never did quite fully learn why the Hayashibara Group kept Yui under such lock and key. From Yui, Kozo learned a more accurate look at his so called employers, one of the most powerful if not most powerful families of magic users in Japan, rivaling even the more international magical authorities that existed in the shadows of the world. But what Kozo did learn was they had plans for Yui, big plans, plans that Kozo feared ... no Kozo KNEW would be the end of Yui.

So Kozo did the only thing he could do.

Yet again, Kozo was not sure too this date rather or not Yui had expected Kozo actions, if she somehow manipulated him to make his choice. All Kozo knew was when he presented Yui with his plan, presented you with a choice, she took his hand and smiled at him with that kind, mischievous smile and it was off.

The escape was actually an anti-climatic affair, Kozo recalls fondly, it was relatively simple though Kozo doubted that the Hayashibara were expecting their prize to escape with the help of her teacher. The only thing that really went wrong was when Kozo tripped and injured his knee, and injury that still bothers him to this day when it gets cold. The worst thing about that day was when Yui and Kozo had to part ways.

They knew that they could not remain together, the Hayashibara would focus heavily on Fuyutsuki as the aid that Yui had during her escape. If Yui would remain free, she would have to remain separate from her teacher, her student, her friend. If there was ever a moment Kozo was to ever act on his feelings, ever a moment to embrace Yui before they went on their separate ways, it was that moment. Never had Fuyutsuki ever seen Yui with such excitement, and yet such fear, such uncertainty in her eyes. After all, she was about to leave the world she knew, her little box where magic ruled and into the world where a very different form of magic held sway. All while separated by the one man who made it all possible.

Kozo Fuyutsuki took another hard shot of whiskey, damning whatever deity and himself for allowing Kozo to have such things as morals. For a moment Kozo Fuyutsuki stopped his drinking and turned back suddenly, a general sense of unease washing over him like a chilling breeze. However, very quickly Kozo turned his back from the doorway, settled back down in his desk and poured himself another drink, not bothering to investigate. No, now Kozo will spend his time thinking about his life up to this point.

Of course, the Hayashibara were not too happy with the disappearance of Yui, not that they would admit that. The day after the escape, Kozo received word to postpone his visits to the Hayashibara compound and remain at his official job as an professor at Kyoto University. While Kozo never saw them directly, it did not take the magical wards or any magic at all for Kozo to know the Hayashibara kept him under close watch. Kozo knew they suspected that Kozo helped Yui escape, but if they ever had proof they did not act. They didn't even try and take away all the benefits he had gotten out of the deal, only a letter a few weeks later saying that his services were no longer required.

But still Kozo did not try and find Yui, he knew that they were still watching. Even if they thought Kozo didn't help Yui escape, Kozo would gamble that Yui would eventually try and reach out to her former teacher. Kozo the next few years of his life alone, continuing his work, studying his magic in private, all fighting the desire to keep you safe and to see his beloved student again. For years Kozo heard and sought out nothing, allowing his face to grow hard and gray hairs to start marring his head.

In time, Kozo began to wonder if it was all some kind of dream even though the magic he could perform was so very real. It just seemed too unrealistic ... but reality set back in, confirming it was not a dream, in one single phone call. That was the day when HE called.

* * *

Kozo Fuyutsuki was many things, but one thing he did not consider himself was being a damn fool. Right now, however, Kozo knew that was what he was. A god damn fool. Here he was, standing out in the freezing rain, abandoning a large stack of papers that had to been graded by tomorrow, waiting on the release of a man he posted bail for, a man he did not even know.

When Kozo first got the call, he thought it might have been one of his students that had gotten into some kind of bar room brawl, but the name Kozo had no idea about. He never heard of a Gendo Ikari before. Kozo took an effort to learn the names of his students, even ones that rarely attended his classes, so Kozo was fairly certain he never meet this Gendo before. But that last name, that was one reason why Kozo accepted the call. After all, Ikari? The same as Yui ... he had to listen, if only to end his curiousity.

But when he accepted the call and was patched through, this man, this Gendo greeted Kozo in an all too familiar way. 'Why Hello, Professor' Gendo greeted Kozo, and instantly the elder man's eyes when wide. There were students that did call Kozo 'Professor', it was inevitable, but that was not what caught Kozo's attention. It was the tone, the order, the very stresses of each and every part of every word that caused Kozo's heart to stop. It was the same, the same way Yui would greet him nearly every day. For a moment Kozo thought it was only pure chance that this man would greet him the same, if he had not followed up with 'Yui said if I were ever to be in trouble to give you a call.'

This, Kozo found himself here. The rational part of his mind screamed at Kozo, telling him that this, all of this could be one massive trap. But Kozo was desperate, desperate for a glimmer of hope, a shining light to confirm not only that Yui was alive but maybe, just maybe he could see her again. Thus Kozo was here, in the rain, watching as this man, this Gendo walked out of the police station. Sporting a bruise cheek, Gendo was not exactly what he was expecting from an apparent associate of Yui. Gendo was a shorter man, the begining of a beard just barely breaking from his face, but what drew Kozo's attention was his eyes. They looked tired, but at the same time they had an intelligence, a zeal, a will that could break a lesser man. With a half smile Gendo greeted Kozo as the two men now stood face to face.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor, but if it were all the same I rather not spend a night in prison." Kozo wasn't sure if the man was trying to be humorous but Kozo was not finding it amusing in the slightest. "Look, you mentioned you, now that I bailed your ass out of prison could you tell me just how you know-"

"GENDO NO BAKA!"

Seemingly out of nowhere came a flash, Kozo brain barely able to process the whirl of light blue and white fly from the side. Slowly Gendo's face contorted to that of pain as he was send both to the ground and skidding to the side, his place taken over by that who looked so very familiar to Kozo. Dressed rather professionally, down to a white lab coat that now seemed to actually fit the wearer instead appearing several sizes too big, was one Yui Ikari and she looked pissed.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW HOURS AND YOU GET YOURSELF IN A GOD DAMN BAR FIGHT?! I KNOW YOU LIKE BEING A TOUGH GUY BUT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILD IF YOU ARE IN JAIL! AND DONT YOU DARE TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN FOR IT" Yui screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking Gendo repeatedly while the police only watched, some looking to each other, wondering if they should try to stop the case of domestic abuse or let it be. Kozo was left speechless, eyes glued to the stunning, older, mature woman that was before him whose beauty was only enhanced with age.

And that of the rather peaceful looking child in the sling next to her breast. After a while, Yui turned to face Kozo, and for a moment their eyes locked. Kozo was not sure what happened at the moment, joy, elation, maybe sadness? It was hard to tell, but eventually, that who so wonderful smile grew on her face. "Why Hello, Professor."

* * *

Another gulp, another breath filled with pain and burning escaped his lungs as Kozo lost count of the number of glasses he had partaken in. The decanter was no almost three fourths of the way empty, and Kozo showed no signs of stopping. Kozo smiled bitterly about what happened after that incident. Kozo got his wish, he was reunited with his beloved Yui, his teacher, his friend, his one sided love, only to find out that she was both married and with child. s

Yui was apparently some kind of researcher by the time, the details she was tight lipped on though she revealed her major was bioengineering, along with that of her husband, one Gendo. Apparently the two meet not long after Yui had escaped and at great personal cost and risk Gendo did many things, many on the edges of legality to help Yui. He was there when Kozo could not, and once again call it perception but Kozo swore Gendo silently gloated in that fact.

Then, of course, there was Shinji Ikari, Yui's newborn when Kozo was reunited with Yui. Shinji was quite the child, always seeming able to get his nose in trouble, and then promptly crawling back to his mother the moment things got rough. For some reason, Shinji as a baby took an instantly liking to Ol' Kozo, though Kozo thought with a father like Gendo, the boy was merely happy to have another male around that didn't act less like an intellectual and more like a drunken brawler.

The next few years seemed to happen by so quickly, Yui almost forcing her way into Kozo's life rather he liked it or not. With the exception of Gendo, Kozo sometime allowed himself to think that maybe this was the life he was meant to have with Yui. Age and motherhood only made Yui that much more optimistic and motherly, but she never did lose that wicked side to her personality, the kind that annoyed Kozo but in a strangely good way. As the years passed, Kozo even managed to work out some kind of strange mix of friendship, understanding, and tolerance of Gendo. The man played one mean game of chess, after all.

Slowly Yui opened up to what she had been doing over the years, both as her persona as the researcher ... and her as a user of magic. Whatever Kozo was to people, he was nothing compared to Yui, her time in the so called modern world only allowing her a greater chance to grow her abilities unchecked. Even at his strongest Kozo knew he could not challenge Yui at her weakness, she was a monster in her own right.

Kozo scoffed as he glanced once again at the empty box, wondering silently if Shinji realized what he had slipped within in. Kozo wondered if Shinji would realize the value of the object other than it merely being an item Kozo protected for all these years. It was, after all, the only remains Kozo could find after Yui's ... disappearance when Shinji was barely even four years ... and Kozo's attempt to raise him in a way his mother would be...

Kozo set his glass down with a load thud, the crystal on aging wood causing the faintest of echoes. Slowly Kozo stood, his face grim as he looked into the window. In its reflection, Kozo can barely she the outline of what looked to be some... thing standing in the doorway. "You're late." Kozo stated firmly as he reached for the decanter and poured the remaining whiskey into his glass.

Silence was his response, but while his ears could not listen, Kozo knew in his mind what was being said. Kozo laughed, as he brought the last of the whiskey too his lips, staring at the amber liquid one last time, allowing the scent to burn away the last remains of doubt and fear in his semi-drunken mind. "You do realize though ... with this, those old bastards will not stand ..." Kozo smiles and shakes his head. "Never mind, you know. If you didn't you would never be here." With one last gulp, Kozo tossed the crystal glass to the ground, the expensive crystal singing but not quite breaking on the wooden floor.

"Come on, we don't have all day you ugly..." Kozo never got to finish as he suddenly held out his hand, just as a base ball sized object sailed straight for his gut. The darken room was bathed in orange and reds as the ball neared Kozo, only to be stopped but a nigh invisible wall of orange that pulsed and throbbed with power and light. For a moment the shape began to bend slightly, the ball pushing towards Kozo before in a blink of an eye, it dissipated. All around room there was a gentle breeze of wind, shifting and knocking around pages and some lighter objects off the selves.

But in that moment of calm, that moment of stillness, shades of red, orange, and yellow began to dance around the room. Kozo, still standing in defiance, stare down his attacker as his whole world began to burn around him. Fires began to form, burning at a rate that was unnatural and yet somehow with purpose. In the flames Kozo saw his attack, and in defiance he raised his hand, the orange field condensing into an ever shifting displace of geometric shapes as he dashed towards his attack. Kozo reached out and for the second time the world gung on a moment before everything began to burst all around them.

In the woods, there was a small two story house that was once home to a college professor and his young ward. Isolated, private, it was a small piece of paradise, a home for two people ... and it was no more. Dancing flames broke through the windows with heat and force, fresh air rushing in to feed the flames and granting the blaze even more strength. By the time the fire squads arrived, the home had been consumed and the nearby forest now burned in a blaze so hot it kept them at bay. Strangely however, despite the blaze the fire moved slowly, and within the next day it would all be extinguished.

* * *

"Good Morning America, this is Simon Sargara, NPR news. Funeral services for one Kozo Fuyutsuki are being held today after a mysterious fire broke out in his home late last week. Kozo Fuyutsuki was a noted professor at Kyoto University before moving to the United States to become a Professor at Deep Blue College."

" Among the mourners are those that still crying out for an investigation into the beloved Professors death, claiming that the Police were too quick to call the death a suicide. They point to several irregularities in the police report, such as the apparent facts that the Blaze was reported to be too hot for fire fighters to approach yet the fire burned out naturally less than twenty four hours after its predicted start time, despite the abundance of dry foliage in the area. There are also concerns dealing with the identification of the body which local police have, thus far, refused to release."

"There are demands for full release of all reports and the introduction of third party experts to exaimine the scene of Kozo's home.

"This is Simon Sargara with NPR news. Now let's move on to the weather then followed by the morning report."

* * *

In a room filled with pitch black darkness, several figures stood in very states of unease and tension, except for one of them. Each figure was several times larger than life, image colored with its own unique shade, the light from each strong enough to define the figure but not enough to spread such light throughout the room.

"So it is true then?" One voice rang out, booming and terrible but unable to faze any of the others in any meaningful way. Another voice, equally as powerful but distantly female offered a response. "It has been confirmed. The failure of our last attempt has now brought new opportunity for us. The prophecy of the scrolls have not yet been undone."

"Just as I predicted." The gather visages all turned their attention to one man, the only one whose appearance was not outlined by light. This man stood in nearly all black, his eyes hidden away by glasses of yellowish orange. He sat at a desk, his hands tented as his mouth laid hidden beneath his hands, the smirk not visible to any of the assembled. "Within the next few years the angles will return, and with them the Promise of the Cup shall be within our grasp."

"Do not speak unless spoken too, Ikari." The man, and elderly gentlemen whose eyes were hidden behind some kind of visor does not move from his position. "Regardless, with this the ritual can still take place. Already the pieces of the board are moving into position."

"Those Born of the Father and Those Torn from the Mother will soon lay siege to each other until only one stands. And with that one, the cup and our dreams will finally be at hand."

"What of the Hayashibara? And the Magic Association? They too will seek the Cup to their own ends and they will use both Those of the Father of Those of the Mother against use and each other."

The visor man spoke again, numbered originally as number 01, silencing all future conversation before it could begin."Ultimately, it matters not as long as we take the Cup in the end. That, will be your purpose, Gendo." 01 looked down on the man, once again drawing attention to unmoved man. "You're visions have proved valuable thus far, Do Not Disappoint Us... You are dismissed."

With that, all the figures, save Gendo disappeared, leaving the man alone. Finally, the man smiled as he sat up slightly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a silver pocket watch and opening it up, he looks not at the clock but what is behind the lid. "All is according to plan ... My Apologies, Professor."

With that, the light turns off, leaving a seemingly empty room.

* * *

Swirling images, faces and people both somehow familiar and yet so foreign swam through his vision.

A woman, smiling so brightly so sadly at him before being consumed but fire and light.

Face, creatures, things baring down on him, chief among them was a towering figure the shimmered like pure light.

The backs of two man, one near forgotten the other so crisp and fresh, but ultimately both walking away.

Tears, crying, a child digging at his own face, begging not to be left along as his hands bit into his face and his tears become mixed with blood.

Shinji Ikari eyes shot open, flashes of light speeding pass him, adrenaline surging through his body as the howl of screamed towards up only to dash away. Pushing himself off his seat, Shinji can barely glanced outside to see the last few remaining railcars of another train, surging down the other direction. Shinji blinks a few times, his breath his deep and ragged like he had just sprinted, his body was soaking with sweat as he finally leans back, reaching up to try and open the vent that much more, releasing just a little more air to bath him in cooling comfort, or at least help dry off the sweat.

Looking out, Shinji watches the scenery go by, trying to collect his thoughts and make sense of his latest nightmare that was quickly becoming forgotten in his waking moments. Quickly the boy surrenders with a sigh leaning back as he ejects his SDAT tape from his player, turns the tape around and reinserts it, allowing the sounds of classical music to fill his ears once again. At his side was a single duffle bag, barely stuff with all if his valuables and a few changes of clothing and for a moment he wonders about his situation in life.

Shinji was moving into the city, going to attend the Tokyo Three School of Advancement, a school of his own choosing. He had to study more than he would like to admit, but with acceptance came the chance to finally leave the home of his Aunt and Uncle. It was not like his relatives were bad people, it just seemed more that were ... tolerant of him, wishing for him to grow up and leave as soon as possible. Instead of waiting, Shinji applied to this school, knowing that he could live in the city and his Aunt and Uncle can get what they want. Shinji wondered if other kids found it so easy to convince their guardians to allow him to leave to attend a far off School.

"Not like it matters ... least this way I won't be a burden to them." Yes, Shinji told himself. He would not be a burden, not to his Aunt and Uncle, not to his Father, not to his Sensei, he could handle things on his own. He was, after all, entirely self sufficient ... except for maybe matters of money. But hey, one thing at a time. "At least this way ... maybe with a new city, new school, I can maybe ..." Shinji managed to allow himself to smile. "A Normal life."

Yes, a normal life. The one thing Shinji found he desired over everything else. A new city where he could live like everyone else, a new city where he would not be considered some kind of a freak, a city where he learned to keep his most unnatural parts of himself hidden from the rest of the world, just like everyone else. "Yes ... finally a normal life ... Huh, it's looks kind of late."

Looking around, Shinji spotted one of the train conductors and politely got his attention. "Excuse me, Sir, how much further is it to the Tokyo Three Stop?" The conductor just looks at Shinji, as if waiting for the young man to end some kind of joke. "Ummm... Kid, the Tokyo-Three stop was three stations ago. If you want to get there, you're gonna have to get off and take another train back."

"...What?"

Just an normal life.

Next Chapter Preview!

Misato: Whooooo Hooo! I got my hands all over this one!  
Shinji: B~But Misato! You haven't even been introduced yet!  
Misato: So what! Anyway! Our adorable little hero finally arrives in Tokyo Three  
Asuka: How the hell did you miss your stop, Baka!  
Shinji: Not You Too!  
Rei: However, Ikari-kun unable to reach his destination in time, leaving him without funds or a place to stay.  
Misato: Worse yet, There are things in the night Shinji does not to meet! But they sure want to meet HIM  
Asuka: I wonder where THIS is going.  
Shinji: Wait you guys read the script already?  
Akagi: How will our hero manage?  
Misato: WOOT! We even got Ritsuko in on this bitch!  
Next time on Holy Eva War: You Must Stand Alone

The First Chapter!

Shinji: Can't I have some normalcy for once in these fan fictions?

A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 0 of Holy Eva War: You Must Stand Alone! I originally posted the original Holy Eva Wars under the pen name Ronin109 almost 8 years ago as a crossover between Fate/Stay Night and Evangelion and this is the spiritual refinement of that idea. When I first came up with Holy Eva War, I wanted to take what I loved from Evangelion, the Characters, and add a magical twist to it. However, having ZERO confidence in my writing ability, I choose at the time just to plant the cast of Evangelion into the world of Fate/Stay Night with Shinji, Asuka, and crew replacing all the major roles. The story was more or less just that of Fate with a cast change.

Soon life started to kick in and I didn't continue on with fan fiction for a while though the idea of the Holy Eva War stuck with me through the years. Ultimately after I started to gain a little confidence and new ideas began to pop in the my head, Holy Eva War started to become its own beast, the beast my younger self desired to create but didn't have the confidence to do so. Well despite my increasing age lack of free time with work, an upcoming marriage, and life in general, fan fiction, namely Evangelion faction had always been a source of inspiration and entertainment for me and after all these years, I finally decided to put the effort in and complete the dream of my younger self.

Once again I like to thank you guys for reading, especially since you read this far! Please help me out my emailing me you thoughts, concerns, and the ever lovely R and R! Let me know your thoughts!

Danke!


End file.
